Volatile solvents are often found in the air, and their removal and optional recovery, where the solvents are valuable, are desirable in that venting of such solvent-laden gases or air to the atmosphere causes pollution and a loss of the solvents. In particular, solvents from solvent-based paints are found in the air of spray booths and paint dryers and ovens. These gases, which may include, for example, volatile hydrocarbons, esters, ethers, alcohols and the like, and particularly, for example, acetone, methylethyl ketone, toluene, xylene, ethyl acetate and other volatile organic vapors, are vented to the atmosphere, causing pollution problems. Various attempts have been made to remove and recover solvents prior to venting to the atmosphere, in order to mitigate pollution problems and, hopefully, to recover such solvents for reuse. However, many of the prior-art methods are complicated, costly and not wholly effective.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide for a system and process which may be employed to remove and recover optionally solvents from solvent-laden gases, particularly solvents from paint-spray booths and oven dryers.